Forgotten Shores
This fanfiction was made by Sqared and Metj2002. It includes Squared as Interference, a NightWing/Skywing hybrid and Metj2002 as Lighthouse, a SeaWing/SandWing hybrid. It has been cut into chapters. Enjoy! Chapter 1 **Lighthouse started to walk along her hometown, a town called Shine Port. What she was intending was a loss of boredom, but what was about to happen was much more than just that.. **12:58Interference was sitting outside in her chair,wondering.Then a crack of lightning descended from the sky,spooking her.The rain started pouring as if a dragon had dropped his bucket in the sky. **1:14Metj2002Lighthouse also noticed the storm, looking at how close that lightning was to her. It was scary for a second. She thought her life was in her hands. Then, she noticed another hybrid in the distance, but barely visible. **1:16SqaredInterferance looked up and saw a dragon coming her way."Hello!she yelled."Come in"she added.she briskly opened the door to her house.another crack of lightning bolted to the ground **1:18Metj2002Lighthouse wasn't so sure of to listen since the Dragon was a stranger. But then again, there was a dangerous storm out and she needed protection. "Alright.." she called out nervously. **1:21Sqared"Hurry up about it"Interferance said gruffly.At first look, the dragon was a seawing,but interestingly,it looked......different than an average seawing. **1:22Metj2002"And...who are you?" she asked. "Why are you helping me?" **1:24SqaredI"'m Interference" she reply s."And I'm helping you because it's the right thing to do."Interference adds **1:25Metj2002"Ok. Thanks!" she said almost convinced. **1:27SqaredThe NightWing/Skywing looks at her."What's your name?" **1:31Metj2002"Noodlescooptwinglefingers," says Lighthouse jokingly. **1:33Sqared"Oh really"Interference reply s."Ok.I'm guessing you are a hybrid." **1:33Metj2002"I was kidding." says Lighthouse breaking in laughter. **"Call me Lighthouse." **1:35Sqared"Ok,Lighthouse."Interference walks over to her icebox."hungry?" **1:36Metj2002"What is that?" she points to the ice cube thingy? She couldn't tell. **"And yes." **1:38Sqared"My icebox.It keeps meat from rotting"replies Interference.She pulls a whole chicken from It and plunks it on the table **1:39Metj2002"I'm not into the raw chicken," she claims matter of factly. **1:41SqaredThe black dragon glares at her and blows fire on the chicken until it's roasted."So you are a hybrid."Interference says **1:42Metj2002"Yes. I am; I hate it." **1:42Sqared"Why would you hate it?" **1:46Metj2002"Because I always don't fit in, anywhere I go." **1:49Sqared"I don't either,but sometimes it's good to be different.So,what tribe of hybrid are you? **1:52Metj2002"Seawing/SandWing" she says honestly. **1:52Sqared"I'm NightWing/SkyWing,If you must. **1:56Metj2002"Oh. Well thanks for understanding my position, as unto you as well." **1:59SqaredThe storm was receding,but the steady patter of raindrops against to roof could be heard."Eat up."Interference says **2:01Metj2002"Thanks," she says quickly while she feasts on the chicken. **2:04SqaredInterference nods as a y'our welcome' sign. **2:05Metj2002"This is good!" she suddenly exclaims. **"Tasty flames," she jokes. **"How old are you anyway?" **"I'm 13" **2:07SqaredCool!I'm the same **2:10Metj2002"So, when do you think I should go?" **"And yay, same age!" **2:11Sqared"Around now."Interference replies **"If you are okay with a little rain." **2:15Metj2002"Ok. So, I don't live too far, would you wanna walk me home?" **2:17Sqared"Sure!"Interference said,and the two dragon stepped out of the house. **2:19Metj2002END OF CHAPTER 1 Chapter 2 B = chat with Metj2002= SqaredAway Options=16= *40's Toons *Draco the ice skywing *FoxStrayAway *Heliosanctus *Metj2002 *Riechu *Spyro the Bedeviled Dragon *Stormlash *Stuffingnarwhals *TheHappyDragon *TreeDragonAway *Tuckatk *Wonder RainwingAway =Private Messages= *Metj2002 PMAFKClear*6:32SqaredHey there *has joined the chat. *6:32Metj2002Hey hey! *6:33SqaredYou feeling in the mood to rp? *6:34Metj2002Sure *6:34SqaredOk *Want me to start? *6:35Metj2002Yeah. But it's getting boring just restarting. *6:36SqaredOk.I'll do something different.... *6:38Metj2002Or we will. *6:38SqaredInterference had only gotten 5 steps out of the door,and was very startled when a voice shouted from inside the house *"MEMORY!" *Mom? *6:41Metj2002Lighthouse said "what?" *6:43Sqared"RUN,LIGHTHOUSE!"A huge dragon stepped out of the doorframe. *"Memory,is that a SEAWING?!?" *6:44Metj2002Lighthouse ran as fast as she could. "What......!" *6:45Sqared"WE DONT TALK TO SEAWINGS!" *It was the end of an hour long lecture Interference had to sit through *6:46Metj2002Lighthouse had a face that was beyond confused. *She was still fleeing, but slower. *6:48Sqared"Mom!I don't see why on can't hang out with lighthouse!" *"INTERFERENCE!YOU KNOW WHY!" *6:50Metj2002Lighthouse stopped running, still hearing Interferences mom reading the riot act to Interference. *6:51Sqared"ITS NOT LIGHTHOUSE THAT KILLED DAD!" Interference yells,and turns tail and runs after lighthouse *Her mom sits there,stunned *6:52Metj2002Lighthouse still is having a headache from the loud screaming. *6:53SqaredInterference says,"Cmon!follow me." *She says quietly to lighthouse *6:55Metj2002"Aw...alright." *6:56SqaredShe lifts herself into the air,Lighthouse following *She bend s *Southward,towards the kingdom of sky *6:57Metj2002"Why are we heading this way?" *6:58Sqared"I have a secret place I want o show you." *6:59Metj2002"Oh....this happened so suddenly. What was all the ruckus?" *7:00Sqared"Uhhhhh.Mom hates SeaWings.And sand wing s for a matter of fact." *7:01Metj2002"Oh. Well, that's too bad :(" *7:02Sqared"She hates them because a sandwing and seawing killed dad *7:02Metj2002"Aww. :(" *7:04Sqared"Oh!Here is my place!" *Interference drops from the sky and lansa *Lands *On a rocky outcropping *7:05Metj2002Lighthouse synchronously copies her *7:06SqaredShe does not say anything as she walks through the rock at the back of the cave. *7:07Metj2002Lighthouse follows *7:09SqaredShe emerges in a stone "room" filled with moss and flowers.even the dollar was soft. *Foor *7:10Metj2002"Whats this?" *7:11Sqared"I made it.The whole cave." *7:11Metj2002"Aww. This is pretty." *7:14Sqared"Thanks.The door that looked like stone made me cold for hours."She complained *7:15Metj2002"Cold as in...?" *7:16Sqared"Animus cold.I have *Small powers.probably can't ever use them again *Without going insane *She adds *7:18Metj2002"Animus? Never heard of them." *7:19Sqared"Uh,they dragond with ability to enchant nonliving bogeys *Objects *7:21Metj2002Lighthouse stumbles backwards. *"What?" *7:22Sqared"And if the animus uses too much,it will go insane." *"Like mom."She whispers *7:23Metj2002Lighthouse is given a lot of sympathy, making her even sad. *giving* *7:24Sqared"Anyways,let's get you home." *END OF CHAPTER 2 Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance)